Today's vehicles, such as automobiles, may provide certain types of alerts to drivers of the vehicles, for example pertaining to information, caution, maintenance, or repairs that may be needed. While such alerts are often helpful, it may be desirable to provide improved alerts for the driver under certain conditions.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved techniques for providing alerts for drivers of vehicles. It is also desirable to provide methods, systems, and vehicles utilizing such techniques. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.